You're scary, Zoro
by luckyhappypants
Summary: It's Halloween, a time for scaring others and asking for candy. When a certain swordsman dressed as a vampire scares the cute, mummified doctor, he has to show him that he's not that scary.


The Strawhats were celebrating Halloween under the stars and moon. There were large amounts of food and drink, made by Sanji, scattered on the table that had been brought outside. Luffy was devouring most of the foot, earning a kick to the head by Sanji. The Strawhat captain was dressed as his favourite thing; the Pirate King. He wore a large black coat and crown. When he wasn't trying to eat all of the food, he was sitting on the Merry's head, laughing happily. Nami had dressed up as a cat. She wore orange cat ears to match her hair and wore an orange bikini. Some questions had been raised as to why she would choose to wear a bikini, but she just brushed it off. She had also gotten Usopp to paint on whiskers and paint her nose black.

Said sniper had gone full out for Halloween, claiming that, "In my hometown, I was worshipped as the King of Halloween!" Everyone except for Luffy and Chopper believed him.

Chopper had been dressed up by Nami, and was dressed as a mummy. An adorable mummy, that is. Nami had made sure he would see and breathe, and his little blue nose was sticking out of the bandages. Zoro and Sanji had a wardrobe clash, both dressing up as vampires. Sanji's costume was, in fact, much better than Zoro's, but Zoro had more muscle showing. They had gotten into a fight about whose idea it was to dress up as a vampire, and the only reason they had stopped was because Nami gave them a few dark bruises.

The celebrations went on for a few hours, until Zoro decided to have a bit of fun and scare Chopper. He had snuck up on Chopper, who was sitting on the deck, nibbling at some cotton candy. Zoro had made sure to be extra quiet and when he was right behind Chopper, he leant down and only had to say, "Boo," to get a scared reaction. Chopper screamed, dropping his cotton candy. Zoro just laughed and patted his head. "Good reaction."

Chopper shook his head, still looking fearful. He ran to the men's bunkroom and hid under a blanket. Nami came up behind Zoro and hit him over the head.

"What did you do, you moron?" She yelled. By that point, the celebration ceased and everyone came over to see what the problem was.

Luffy came over to them, eating some meat. "What's going? Where's Chopper?"

"What's going on is that Zoro scared Chopper and now he's in the men's bunkroom," Nami explained to him and everyone else.

Zoro stood up with a frown on his face. "Come on, I didn't mean to scare the kid that badly." He did try to protest, but he knew that what he had done was pretty bad.

Nami sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Chopper had just joined our crew, so why would you think it would be appropriate to scare him?" She questioned.

Zoro looked down at him and and then looked at the door to the men's bunkroom. "Look, I'll go apologise and tell him I didn't mean to scare him out of his wits." After speaking, he left the rest of the crew who were surrounding him and went into the bunkroom. He didn't bother to knock and scanned the room for Chopper.

He saw a little lump under some blankets and walked over to gently take the blanket off. "Hey Chopper, can you hear me out?" Chopper peaked his head out before curling up into a ball. "Come on Chopper, just hear me out and if you don't like what I've said, I'll just leave."

Chopper looked up at him with his big brown eyes and nodded. "Alright..."

Zoro sat down on the bed. "I didn't mean to scare you that bad. It's Halloween and I guess I just caught too caught up with the festivities. So, will you forgive me?"

Chopper sat up next to him and looked up at him, placing a hoof on his hip. "I forgive you, Zoro. I just got a bit scared."

Zoro placed a hand on his back, patting it gently. "Good." "But... I'll like you even more if we can eat some cotton candy together." Zoro chuckled and nodded. "Alright, that sounds like a plan."

They walked out of the room together and sat together for the rest of the night. Chopper ate a lot of cotton candy while Zoro nibbled on a stick of cotton candy and chugged down beer. When it was time for everyone to go to bed, Zoro fell asleep on the deck before being able to get up. Chopper decided to stay with him and jumped onto his lap, falling soundly asleep while listening to the swordsman's heartbeat.

 _Happy Halloween everyone! :D_


End file.
